


VALVEPLUG Headcanons: Transformers Prime

by CybertronianCupid



Series: VALVEPLUG: Transformers Prime [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Selfshipping, f/o, fictional other, human!reader, poly!reader, s/i
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianCupid/pseuds/CybertronianCupid
Summary: NSFW/Valveplug headcanons from our blog for TF: Prime Continuity (Posted on Thursdays/Thirstdays)
Relationships: Airachnid (Transformers)/You, Arcee (Transformers)/You, Breakdown (Transformers)/You, Bulkhead (Transformers)/You, Cliffjumper (Transformers)/You, Dreadwing (Transformers)/You, Hardshell (Transformers)/You, Insecticons (Transformers)/You, Knockout (Transformers)/You, Megatron (Transformers)/You, Optimus Prime/You, Predaking (Transformers)/You, Ratchet (Transformers)/You, Shockwave (Transformers)/You, Skyquake (Transformers)/You, Soundwave (Transformers)/You, Starscream (Transformers)/You, Steve the Eradicon (Transformers)/You, Ultra Magnus/You, Vehicons (Transformers)/You, Wheeljack (Transformers)/You
Series: VALVEPLUG: Transformers Prime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173272
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Subways, Dominos,Switches, Bunk Beds and more! (aka who is receiving/giving and from where)

**💙AUTOBOTS💙**   
****

**Optimus** \- Top Dom

 **Ratchet -** Switch _(top dom, power bottom)_  
 ****

 **Arcee -** Power bottom  
 ****

 **Cliffjumper** \- Bratty bottom  
 ****

 **Bulkhead** \- Bottom Sub  
 ****

 **Wheeljack** \- Dom Switch  
 ****

 **Ultra Magnus** \- Top Dom _(curious about switching)_

**❤️DECEPTICONS❤️**

**Megatron** \- Sub Bottom _(everyone assumes he’s a Top dom, he plays the role of dom switch very well, but he is the bottomest of all bottoms, and the biggest sub in denial. Someone spike him please.)_

 **Starscream** \- Service Top _(call him that to his face and he will throw a fit)_

 **Soundwave** \- Top Dom

 **Knockout** \- Dom Switch

 **Breakdown** \- Sub Switch _(service top, soft dom, sweetest of bottoms)_

 **Skyquake** \- Top Dom

 **Dreadwing** \- Top Switch

 **Airachnid** \- Top Dom

 **Shockwave** \- Top Dom

 **Predaking** \- Top Dom


	2. General Kink HCs

💙 **AUTOBOTS** 💙

**Optimus** \- Religious wear, sharing the love of higher power

 **Ratchet** \- Daddy kink, fragging in the doctors office aka risky sex

 **Arcee** \- Pegging, dirty talking, rough sex

 **Cliffjumper** \- Riding, cowgirl/cowboy, thigh worship

 **Bulkhead** \- sweet talk, vanilla

 **Wheeljack** \- He will try anything and everything at least once. Main ones are breeding, dirty talk, somnophilia and exhibitionism (risky sex).

 **Ultra Magnus** \- Spanking, creampies, breeding, roleplaying scenarios _(mostly soldier and the higher ups)_

**❤️DECEPTICONS❤️**

**Megatron** \- bondage, pet names/terms of endearment, language kink

 **Starscream** \- praise kink, roleplay “dom” _(call him Lord)_ , begging, restraining his partner, having them at his mercy,dirty talking, threats, scratching and hair pulling.  
( _Takes safewords very seriously. Check on him regularly, he forgets he has his own and that he should use them.)_

 **Soundwave** \- bondage, breath play, edging, taunting, recording and streaming their partner for others to see.

 **Knockout** \- Doctor/patient roleplay, bondage, medical stuff that gets the other loopy and pliant, praise kink _(narcissistic)_

 **Breakdown** \- bondage, sweet talk, gentle praise

 **Skyquake** \- Quick frags, cheap thrills, dub-con bordering on non-con

 **Dreadwing** \- wedding attire, promises of eternal love, confessions, chastity _(he is a huge romantic and wants to know that him treating his partner right won’t stab him in the back)_

 **Airachnid** \- Bondage, oviposition, biting and injecting her aphrodisiac

 **Shockwave** \- doing experimenting on his partner, breeding (likes to watch more than participate), cuckolding

 **Predaking** \- Hunting, claiming, marking, breeding

 **Vehicons** \- Bows on clothing, panty shots. Anything you’ve seen in hentai? Some of them are def into it

 **Insecticons** \- Oviposition, gangbangs, multiple partners


	3. What they like: Lingerie

**💙AUTOBOTS💙**

**Optimus**

  * Any and all things that you can find to fuel his religion kink.
  * You could wear the normal nun costumes, but where’s the fun in that? You go out of your way to find the lingerie, and he is n o t disappointed.
  * Demons and succubus style lingerie also mildly fuels this religion kink of his, bot in the same way that nuns do, but boi, they still do.
  * And, of course, we can’t forget angel style~



**Ratchet**

  * Doc Bot never believed he would like sexy nurse attire, but you manage to change his mind.
  * Only a little _(No, it’s a lot, he just refuses to admit it)_
  * The closer to his color scheme, the better.
  * He’s sad to find that most lingerie in his colors is Christmas themed.
  * He finds he likes ribbons, though.
  * No matter the color, there’s something so satisfying about unwrapping you~
  * There’s something so cute about seeing you in cat lingerie.
  * Is it the cat shaped keyhole? The little paw pads on the strings keeping your bottoms tied to your waist? The bell?
  * Aprons. Just an apron. He will fluster x10, he will question the safety of cooking while mostly nude… he’ll probably fuck you on the counter if you tease him enough like that.



**Arcee**

  * Likes something that’s more strings than fabric
  * Things that are practically too small to cover anything
  * Micro bikinis and g-strings
  * She also likes boxer shorts
  * Leather is nice, she especially likes seeing her s/o wearing biker gloves, but also leather corsets and gloves.
  * Leather pants, at least once, p l e a s e, she at least wants to see it.



**Cliffjumper**

  * Is it weird that seeing you in a cow-print lingerie set revs his engines? He doesn’t think so.
  * He gets a bit of a laugh out of playing with the bell around your neck the first time, but after hearing how it jingles when he’s ramming into you… He can’t hear any bells without thinking about it.
  * There are consequences to this, for him at least.
  * Christmas is a very hard time of year…



**Bulkhead**

  * No matter what his s/o wears, he’s flustered about it.
  * That being said, he’s especially flustered about liking the cow lingerie. He can’t explain why.
  * Virgin killer sweaters? Yes please. They’re so soft, and yet so scandalous.
  * There’s also something so sweet and domestic feeling about his s/o wearing just an apron.  
  




**Wheeljack**

  * Also likes cow lingerie, he thinks it’s cute how little it covers.
  * He loves when his s/o is a sweet lil kitty for him, too~
  * Maybe he just has a thing for bells…
  * Virgin killer sweaters are also g r e a t he will likely tease you with touches to your very exposed back
  * Same goes for his s/o only wearing an apron at any given time, though he’ll likely be a lot more handsy given how much more of you is exposed like this.



**Ultra Magnus**

  * He’s a fan of teddies and chemise/babydoll sets. They’re cute, decently modest (some of them, anyway), and he has absolutely mistaken them for pajamas more than once.
  * The first time his s/o wears one of these in a sheer and/or lacey style, he gets way too flustered. This never changes.
  * There’s something so so scandalous about uniform lingerie, especially those that are a bad, sexy parody of school uniforms.
  * He’s ashamed to admit that the first time his s/o wore the tiny skirt with the sheer, far too tight to ever be approved by any school faculty shirt, he couldn’t take his eyes off of them.



❤️ **DECEPTICONS** ❤️

**Megatron**

  * He likes the ribbon lingerie, mostly because he can rip it to shreds and there will be no consequences.
  * Any lingerie with feathers is also at risk of shredding unless he is bound
  * Demons/Succubus style both intrigues and unnerves him
  * Professor? In his berthroom? More likely than you think. School the mech while wearing a tight skirt, a blazer and some glasses; he won’t last long.
  * Crotchless lingerie is still his favourite and he is always appreciative when s/o wears it



**Starscream**

  * He’s got a thing for sheer garments
  * Sheer robes he especially likes, the more dramatic the better (and it might have something to do with the “No Officer, I Loved My Husband, I really Couldn’t Have Killed Him” aesthetic most of them have)
  * Aside from sheer clothing, he loves when he enters the kitchen to see his s/o wearing nothing but an apron.
  * He always has to do a double take when they do this, no matter how many times it happens, he never expects it.
  * Maid outfits. Enough said.



**Soundwave**

  * Loves the demon/succubus outfits
  * Also really likes the cliché game girl getup
  * Let him live out the fantasy of fucking his gamergirl while she’s playing with the mic on and trying to keep her sounds quiet while she tries to focus solely on the game’s objective.
  * Corsets are also very nice, he loves how intricate they are.



**Knockout**

  * Nurse lingerie, but make it leather.
  * Also kitty lingerie, he loves when you wear the kitty set~
  * Aside from that, the more expensive the better
  * He wants his darling not only feeling, but looking like a million bucks
  * Red and lacey is his preference
  * Those expensive boudoir robes? Hell yes, consider it d o n e.



**Breakdown**

  * Loves those cute babydolls, even better if they’re blue like him
  * Puppy getup? Oh yeah, he’s into it. He’ll spoil you when you wear this stuff, so prepare to be loved so much (he’ll spoil you no matter what, this getup just comes with a lot more cooing)
  * Chokers and collars are another weakness for him. He designs a tag for your collar with his name on it and beams with so much pride when you wear it. It’s like his little way of claiming you, and he loves that you wear it so proudly.



**Dreadwing**

  * Like Magnus, he likes the more modest lingerie like babydolls
  * However, he dies on site if you wear wedding lingerie.
  * Even just a garter belt might end him, but you wore the whole set? _Dead_.
  * He will want to try removing the garter with his denta. Please let him try.



**Skyquake**

  * There’s something alluring about the exposed skin when his s/o wears a virgin killer sweater. It leaves very little to the imagination, and yet, he can’t help but wonder if s/o is wearing anything under it.
  * Shredding ribbons off of his s/o is very satisfying
  * The less the lingerie covers, the better in his opinion
  * But, all the same, he can’t deny how G O O D s/o looks in a corset. Let him help lace you up in it, and then rail you real good.
  * He definitely jumps on the virgin-killer sweater bandwagon, but he much prefers it be paired with a skimpy pair of pearl panties
  * He thinks it sounds weird, so he may not bring it up much, but he loves seeing you in a nice pair of stockings



**Airachnid:**

  * Lace and fishnets; the more they look like spiderwebs, the better.
  * Anything that can drape over her s/o, be they robes, sheets, she likes it all. The less you wear under it, the better
  * She can’t deny the allure of butterfly prints



**Shockwave:**

  * Anything with a keyhole/tiddy window
  * Virgin killer sweaters, too. They’re so impractical, and he’s sure to say so, but damn! If s/o doesn’t look good in it.
  * Skimpy school girl outfits. He’s not sure what it is about them.
  * He’s beginning to realize everything he likes on you is completely impractical and illogical…



**Predaking:**

  * Fishnets are always nice
  * Skimpy bikini-style rpg armor counts, right? He finds them completely impractical, but there is definitely something attractive about it.
  * And while both of these things are nice, nothing beats seeing his s/o completely bare.



**Vehicons:**

  * BO W S
  * Gosh they love you in bows
  * Ribbons and bows are some of their absolute favorites
  * They’re huge hentai fans, of course they enjoy school uniform style lingerie.



**BONUS: Insecticons + candy lingerie** : Fun in theory but messy in practice


	4. Gregoria🏩 ValvePlug Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frame endurance headcanon and robot!boobs headcanons inspired by a MuseQ&A ask

** Gregoria🏩 ValvePlug HCs: **

The bigger the frame, the longer it will take for them to reach peak and relief. Gets really distracting if not taken care of for long periods of time/if defrag or discharge isn’t a strong and satisfying one.

Small frames come in bursts, quick, rapid and depending on the number and speed, can get very strong and overwhelming. At the peak, before they are fully done and spent, it sounds like a washing machine at a rapid cycle. Think carefully before you frag a smaller frame and prepare accordingly **(LOTS AND LOTS OF LUBE AND WATER FOR AFTERCARE)**

**Headcanons for Energon Production of Different Frame Types:** ****

**Smaller frames**

  * Have the fastest energon production and moderate nutrition value.
  * Since there is always an excess, some have decided to start using their energon for other uses as well; selling it bottled, using it instead of highgrade when it comes to recipes, adding it to oil, the list goes on and on.
  * Fast production also comes with its own share of problems. Leaks are more common, and the texture has been described as sticky and the taste almost sickingly sweet.
  * Problems like this can be avoided if the mecha of this type decides to install milking mods that they empty every morning and evening.
  * They have the second biggest nozzles among all frames
  * The more immature mecha have been known to squirt their energon at their superiors
  * Touching oversensitive nozzles has cost many a medic at least a finger or two from irritated carriers. Sires are not safe from the wrath either.
  * Unless the sparkling has been carried by them, smaller carriers have a harder time enduring gnawing of their nozzles, when the sparklings denta start growing in.



**Medium frames:**

  * Moderate production of energon and, depending on the additives added to their diet, it has a high nutrition value
  * Medium frames are also the ones that tend to adopt sparklings more often or work, if they are trained medics, in the nurseries.
  * Their nozzles come in different sizes, most common number of them being four, and oval
  * “Their boobs are the ones with the best bounce,” is what everyone who dated a medium frame type says, and what has every flight frame green with envy.
  * Medics agree that milking a medium frame carrier is the easiest, and even relaxing process in most cases.



**Heavy frames:**

  * The energon produced by heavy frames is light and being produced constantly, which confused and baffled medics everywhere.
  * Some speculated it might have something to do with the filtering their frames perform, since heavy frames can generally consume any grade of energon without much problems to their tanks.
  * Sparklings however, are a different matter, at least until their denta fully grow in.
  * Depending on the grade of energon consumed, the taste of produced energon is affected. Compared to other types it is rather bland, and almost completely translucent, which leads to quicker development of denta, so sparklings of heavy types can instead gnaw on energon crystals, and wash down the nutrients with their carriers milk.
  * Energon from carriers of this frame type can be harvested, but has to be done with their nozzles in mind; they are big and rough to touch.
  * If they get too sensitive, medics have noted the Carriers go into a heat, which increases the energon production, but also causes… Problems with personnel and results in conflicts with the Sire.
  * Results of milking a Carrier in a triggered heat showed an increase in nutrient production, and usually caused the energon production to be also rerouted to their spikes.
  * Efficient, but extremely draining on the Carrier, in most cases the conjux must come and assist until the production returns to what is considered “normal” levels
  * Gently massaging the nozzles, upper back and pelvis plates after such milking is crucial, as aching Carriers tend to avoid further help with their milking and are prone to intentionally destroying valuable equipment as a “payback”
  * If conjux and/or Sire of the Carrier’s sparklings is present, the process is easier to perform, since Carriers tend to be clingy right after the milking.



**Flight frame energon:**

  * A healthy flight frame has their energon pouches full and ready at all times, no matter if they are carrying or not. It can cause problems with posture unless the preventive measures are taken.
  * Sometimes that includes reformatting their chest plating multiple times throughout their lifespan, which can become costly and tedious, depending on how full and sensitive their breasts are.
  * Some decide to get their nozzles “taped” : it looks exactly how it sounds and looks twice as ridiculous as you’re imagining. It does however, get the job done, and even spawned a new fashion niche.
  * Flight frame energon is highly concentrated and nutritious, which results in their chest nozzles being small. The usual number of nozzles is two, but those with faster energon production rates can have up to 6 of them (or get additional nozzles installed medically)
  * The flow of concentrated energon is also extremely slow because of the nozzle size, and while its consistency is very much like any other mecha produced energon, the strength of flavour has been described as overwhelming by many, even when diluted
  * Because of the slow flow, flight frame energon is hard to harvest, so any plans to make it a 'last resort military rations’ was thrown out of the window once the testing period passed.
  * “Milking a Seeker” has become a way of saying “It can be done but it won’t be pretty ” among the medical professionals



● Additional TFP HC for the above:

Which led to some very confused and horrified looks from everyone at the base, when Ratchet once muttered it while trying to figure out the formula for synthetic energon.


End file.
